EX Team Rocket's Garage Sale
by DarkGreiga
Summary: Jessie, James and Meowth were fired because they failed too many times. Now they sell robots that they bought to steal Pokemon to make fortune. How well will they do? R&R please!
1. Busted Machines for Sale

Another pokemon fic that I actually wrote when the anime was still airing the Diamond and Pearl episodes. I'm sorry that it's a bit too short. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_**EX Team Rocket's Garage Sale**_

_**Chapter 1 – Busted Machines for sale**_

The trio Team Rocket members had had many failures to capture Pokemon and bring them back to the boss ever since Ash started travelling in Kanto until he won the Sinnoh League. Their boss, Giovanni, was tired of them begging for another chance. Because of they failed to many times, Giovanni had fired them. Now, they built a secret hideout in Sinnoh with the least money they had and do something simpler…

"Machines for sale! Every kind of machine you need is here!" Meowth yelled, trying to gather some costumers.

"Hey, do you have a giant mechanical robot?" a boy asked.

"Of course we have! But aren't ya to young to have a giant robot?" Meowth asked the boy.

"Aw, come on! I have the money to buy it!" the boy showed the scratch cat $100.

"Sold! We will have it ordered to your house. By the way, what is your address?" Meowth took the money from the boy's hand, but the boy took it back and put it back into his pocket.

"Uh… Never mind. I think I'll buy it somewhere else." After saying that, the boy left leaving the crying Meowth.

"So, how's the sale going?" Jessie asked Meowth from inside their secret hideout.

Meowth sighed. "Nothing has been sold since we opened up the store. Everything is still on their place, untouched or scratched."

"WHAT!" Jessie yelled angrily. James' 'ouch' can be heard from the outside. "James, will you stand still!"

"But Jessie, I'm not a doll to be decorated!" James whined.

"But I don't have anything to do!" Jessie put her puppy dog face.

"Guys! Snap out of it and help me with the store!" Meowth yelled, hoping that they would hear. Jessie came out from the hideout while dragging James who was wearing thick red lipstick, a white dress and red high heeled shoes. Meowth couldn't help but laughed at James.

"Nice… dress… hahaha!" Meowth said between his laughs with tears and was rolling on the ground.

"It's not funny!" James cried while hitting the ground stressfully. Jessie and Meowth sweatdropped.

"You losers don't deserve to earn money from these machines!" a person said.

The three turned around. "Huh?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! For the next chapter, I need some reviews to move on. Don't forget to leave some reviews, but please don't flame!


	2. Challengers!

Here's chapter 2, with some OCs that I created. Sorry it's really short, but enjoy!

* * *

_**EX Team Rocket's Garage Sale**_

_**Chapter 2 – Challengers!**_

When James, Meowth, and Jessie turned around, they saw two people with black coats. One was a man with black spiky hair, a red scarf around his neck, and black shoes and jeans. The other one was a woman with short dark hair and a pair of glasses. She was wearing a skirt similar to Jessie's, but black colored and a pair of black high heeled shoes.

""Yes, you three! I'm talking to you!" the man said.

"W-Who are you guys?" James asked.

"The name is Alex, and this my assistant Vina." The man introduced himself and the girl.

"Um… Are you really his assistant? I think you two look more like a couple to me…" Meowth commented.

"WHAT!" Alex and Vina yelled in unison as both of them blushed and turned away from each other.

"Ahem!" Meowth coughed. "What do you want from us?" Meowth asked the couple.

_-Scene pause-_

Vina: Hey, hey! We're not a couple!

Alex: Yeah! Could you please change it to 'asked Alex and Vina'?

Me: Sorry, but I can't! I'm the author here, so you have to do and accept everything I wrote!

Alex: *growls*

Me: Okay, let's continue with the fic!

_-Scene pause ends-_

"We want to challenge you!" Alex said in excitement.

"If that's want you want, then we will fight you! Go, Seviper!" Jessie threw her pokeball.

"Seviper!" a purple snake with a pointed tail came out of the pokeball and cried out its name.

"You too, Carnivine!" James threw his pokeball and revealed Carnivine. Instead of stepping into the battlefield, Carnivine hugged James and bit his head. "Don't attack me, attack them!" James threw Carnivine to the battlefield.

"Hmph… Salamence, take flight!" Alex threw his pokeball revealing a blue dragon pokemon with red wings. It roared as soon as it got out of its pokeball.

"Flygon, take the stage!" Vina threw her pokeball revealing a green dragon pokemon with big red eyes.

"Flygon!" it cried its name.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered. Seviper's tail began glowing with a purple color and it launched the attack on Flygon. Before the attack could hit it, Flygon flew higher to the sky and the Poison Tail hit the ground below Flygon instead.

"Flygon, dive down and use Fly!" Vina ordered as the green dragon spread out its wings and dove down, strinking both Seviper and Carnivine.

After they had got up, James told Carnivine to use Bullet Seed on Salamence. Hearing this, Alex grinned slyly. "Salamence, us Flamethrower!" Salamence exhaled a big flame and collided it with the Bullet Seed which caused a small explosion. "Again, use Flamethrower!" Salamence aimed its fire at the smoke which was created by the explosion earlier so the attack couldn't be seen by Jessie, James, or ther pokemon. The flame came out of the smoke and hit Carnivine, knocking it out.

"No, Carnivine! Ouch!" James was about to approach his fallen pokemon, but he fell down because of his high heeled shoes.

_-Scene pause-_

Me: Careful, those are expensive!

James: I DON'T CARE!

Meowth: *holds James back* Easy there…

James: *hits DarkGreiga's head* What's with this dress!

Me: Ow! Calm down or I'll give you higher heels and a pink dress that I hate so much!

Jessie: STOP!

(Everyone calms down)

Jessie: How long can this pause be! I can't keep my adoring fans waiting forever!

Me, James, Meowth: *yells at Jessie* AW, SHUT UP!

Me: Fine, I'll grant your wish! Let's move everyone, continue the story!

Jessie: Come on you two, let's go back!

James: *lowers his head* Uh…

(Everyone left Meowth alone as he sighs and the wind blows some leaves)

_-Scene pause ends-_

"Seviper, it's up to us! Use Haze!" Jessie ordered. Seviper opened up his mouth wide as black smoke came out of its mouth.

"Flygon, Hyper Beam!" Vina ordered her pokemon as it let out the shining beam through the smoke and hit Seviper, knocking it out.

"Oh no! Seviper!" Jessie ran over to the knocked out snake pokemon to check on it. She then closed her eyes and returned Seviper to its pokeball.

After the smoke had cleared up, the trio former Rocket members saw Alex and Vina had already returned their pokemon to their pokeballs. Jessie and Meowth glared at Alex who was walking towards them.

Alex stopped in front of them. He folded his hands and lowered his head. "Pitiful trainers…"

* * *

Nope! It's not the end yet! Next one is the last chapter and I'm on it! Don't forget to leave a review and vote for the mass update!


	3. Our New Job

Yeah, the last chapter is here! Although I've just uploaded the previous chapter a few minutes ago, I decided to upload this chapter now. Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

_**EX Team Rocket's Garage Sale**_

_**Chapter 3 – Our New Job**_

Jessie stepped forward angrily. "You better watch your mouth, mister!"

"Yeah, it's not fair to fight with such strong pokemon!" Meowth supported.

"Hmph… I don't care!" Alex turned away from them and started looking at the machines and robots that were displayed in the 'store'.

"Alex, do you think…" Vina was about to ask, but Alex interrupted her.

"Yes, they are the ones we're looking for." Alex said as the trio looked at Alex and Vina with confused looks on their faces.

_-Scene pause-_

Alex: Alright, that's better!

Me: Hey, don't pause the fic without my permission!

Alex: What! Vina did it before but you didn't complain!

Vina: Agree! But can we just move on now?

Me: Argh, fine! But I don't need your comments! Come on, go back to your places!

Alex: Sheesh… I'll go back now, no need to yell…

Me: *growls*

_-Scene pause ends-_

"Hey, you three!" Alex called before he turned to the former Rockets. "Did you make these?" Jessie, James, and Meowth nodded. "Impressive… Although you're bad in battling, you're actually pretty good in technology. You're the ones that we're searching for."

"Huh?" Jessie, James, and Meowth said in unison.

"We're actually looking for some good mechanics for our company. Our boss asked us to look for you. He said that you might be bad in battling, but you're really good at building robots and stuff like that. Would you like to join?" Vina offered as she stood beside Alex.

"Um…" Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at each other.

"You'll get some big payment if you work hard enough!" Alex added as the three of them ran over to him.

"Yes, we'd love to!" Jessie exclaimed cheerfully.

"We will work really hard, so don't worry about it!" Meowth added.

"As long as it doesn't involve dressing like this, I'm in!" James commented.

Alex turned to Vina who nodded at him. Alex nodded back at her before turning back to the former Rockets. "Okay, you're hired!" The three jumped happily after getting the new job. "I know that you're Jessie and Meowth," Alex pointed at Jessie and then at Meowth, "but who is this?" Alex pointed at James who then flailed on the ground.

"JAMES! The name is James!" James yelled angrily as he kept on flailing on the ground. The others laughed as they watched James flailing on the ground.

* * *

Okay, that's it for the story. Sorry that it's really short, but nothing else for this fic seems to come to my brain! This story was supposed to be a part of the mass update, but I'll erase it from the list as the story has been finished. The mass update hasn't been started yet, but I'll try to do it as soon as possible. This story can still have a sequel, but I'm not sure if I can write it because of the lack of writing time (Chinese and Japanese lessons, dumb skin treatment, family quality time, school briefing for the upcoming graduation ceremony, and many more). If you're interested to make a sequel of this story, you can tell me through a review or PM. Please review!


End file.
